


My family

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	My family

Dec 20: Family

"Uncle Tony. Uncle Tony!"

The soft mewling sound gradually increased in volume and frequency drawing Tony from his warm bed. Leaning over the crib in the spare room, Tony smiled down at the tiny angel. Carefully he slid his hands under the tiny body and lifted her up, cradling Victoria gently.

"Hey, Princess. How's my sweetheart?" Tony breathed in that special baby smell. Until Victoria, he had thought that was a myth. He thought it was simply the smell of baby powder, baby lotion and imagination. But Victoria, Tony inhaled deeply. There was a smell of sweetness and innocence enhanced by the powder and lotions.

Victoria gave another louder cry protesting the slow service. Really, the godfather could be a bit sluggish in the middle of the night. Didn't he realize how nasty the cold wet thing felt?

"Sorry, angel. Is Uncle Tony being slow?" Tony laid Victoria on the changing table and began the process of changing her diaper. The moment her legs were freed from her pajamas, she settled down to suck on her fist, confident she would soon be dry. "So, since the mademoiselle is awake, could the establishment offer you some refreshment? I believe we have a fine bottle of Chez Breena that was capped just today."

Victoria made a cooing sound. Now that the godfather mentioned it, she was a bit peckish. Maybe she could swallow a few sips.

Ignoring her fist temporarily, she appeared to be trying to mimic the movements of Tony's mouth. She gave a small grunt of dissatisfaction when she was unable to produce a copy of the sound. "Are you telling Uncle Tony he's silly?" The smooth baritone asked. A warm kiss was placed on Tony's shoulder. "You finish dressing the princess and I'll get the bottle."

"Please." Tony slid a clean diaper into place and began to expertly fasten it. "Uncle Jethro takes such good care of us, doesn't he?"

Of course he did, Victoria agreed. Sometimes Uncle Jethro was the one to come when she called. He held her firmer than Uncle Tony. His chest was warm and solid. She loved him as much as she did Uncle Tony.

Once more properly attired, Victoria rested her head on her godfather's shoulder. She was a bit hungry, but since she had already been offered a warm bottle, it seemed unladylike to raise a fuss. After all, she was nice and dry; cuddled and warm. Did she mention hungry? Maybe a slight whiffle wouldn't be too impatient.

"It's coming." Tony bounced her gently. "Look, Uncle Jethro turned on the tree for us. Look, there's our stockings. This one here is Uncle Jethro's. I know, it's a bit plain, but Uncle Jethro doesn't like a lot of bling. This one is mine. Since it says Tony. I got a plain one to match Uncle Jethro's. Look here, what's this between Uncle Jethro and my stocking? See the really big one with Santa and his elves on the stocking. Wow, it must be for someone very special. This says Victoria. Could it be yours? I bet it is."

"I bet she could use it as a sleeping bag." Jethro handed Tony the warm bottle and taking his hand pulled him towards the couch.

Tony smiled as Jethro settled into the couch. He loved it when Jethro sat in the corner of their new sectional sofa letting Tony settle between his legs. Tony slid back leaning on Jethro's chest. At another polite whiffle, Tony placed the nipple to Victoria's tiny lips. Jethro laughed as she latched on with the delicacy of a linebacker. Tony felt arms encircle him and Victoria.

Content, Victoria settled in to enjoy her bottle. She looked up to see Uncle Jethro snitch a kiss from Uncle Tony. Didn't they know they were to give her kisses? Pausing in her snack, she told them both so.

"Were we forgetting you?" Uncle Jethro took her hand. "We love you, too."

Victoria asked for a kiss and obligingly Uncle Tony lifted her up and gently gave her a kiss. Uncle Jethro kissed the other cheek. That was better. Finished with the mushiness, Victoria requested the return of her bottle. Uncle Tony's chest rumbled as he talked with Uncle Jethro. Family? Victoria tilted her head slightly.

Family? That's what mommy said she, mommy and daddy were. Of course, mommy and daddy had told her about lots of other family. She had Grandpa Ducky. Victoria smiled as she gracefully sipped. Grandpa told lots of stories though she often fell asleep in the middle of them.

Uncle McGee was funny. He didn't really seem to know how to snuggle her and he wouldn't make the cold wet things go away. That was okay, she had time to train him.

Besides Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Tony and Uncle Jethro were her favorites. Sometimes Mommy and Daddy went away for a bit, and she would come spend the night with Uncles Tony and Jethro. When she had a tummy ache, they would walk the floor and rub her back. They never complained when she called them to come take the cold wet things away.

Uncle Tony talked in funny voices and showed her bright colorful things he called movies. He always promised he'd show them again when she was older. He would tell her how much he loved her. Uncle Jethro loved her, too. When she was tired but not sleepy, Uncle Jethro would hold her in front of the big colorful thing and point to colored things he called Christmas balls. He would tell her stories about where he and Uncle Tony found them.

Victoria moved her head and pushed the bottle away. She was much too full for anymore. In fact, she was a bit uncomfortable. She whispered her problem to Uncle Tony and he placed her against his shoulder and rubbed her back. Oh, goodness. Victoria apologized for the belch that escaped. Uncle Jethro's hand joined Uncle Tony's on her back and he smiled at her.

This was her favorite time with her uncles. She loved when Uncle Jethro would cuddle her and Uncle Tony on the sofa. Victoria smiled. She was dry and warm and her belly was pleasantly full. She closed her eyes as Uncle Tony talked softly about toys and elves and toys and reindeer and Santa and toys. She loved her family.


End file.
